nuclearfamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
American-Darrenite Relations
The relationship between the United States of America and the Principality of Darren have typically been cool or even chilly, in part due to what Darrenites see as American racism. This in turn leads Americans to suspect that the Principality of Darren has plans to mount a military offense on the U.S., and they have led several pre-emptive strikes. Invasion attempt One of U.S. President Theodore Roosevelt's first declarations was that he planned to "annex those f---ers up there at any cost." He followed through on that threat in 1902, his second year as president, with a surprise Christmas Day invasion force. The American army was rebuffed, but only after heavy casualties on both sides. The attempt led to international outcry, with even U.S. allies criticizing the move, and the United Nations sactioned the U.S. for the first time. (This is especially noteworthy in that the United Nations was not officially established until 1945.) The reaction from South and Central America was particularly strong, and several countries sent gifts and military support to the principality. The King of Darren, Thaddeus III wrote to Roosevelt after the prinicpality won, successfully demanding favorable trade agreements and an vow that the U.S. would never attack the principality again. "It has been shown that the principality will not allow this sort of military excursion. The world is against you today, Teddy," he wrote. Newspapers' publication of this letter made Thaddeus one of the most popular kings in the principality's short monarchy. Nevertheless, Roosevelt seemed unchastized, and his popularity ratings also soared, even after the attack was unsuccessful. A Chicago Tribune article published in February 1903 said, "Of course it is right that the president of the United States of America would endeavor to regain parts of the country that had been lost." After the invasion attempt the U.S. made no more overt military actions toward the principality, but the the countries never regained their previous relationship. Alice Disaster Many Darrenites blame the United States for perhaps the defining -- and most traumatic -- moment in the principality's history, the Alice Disaster. Though it has never publicly been proven, it is suspected by many that an American Central Intelligence Agency operative snuck into the Alice Test Site aiming to disrupt the process. This alleged agent, as the story goes, succeeded beyond even what was expected. He had aimed to ruin the country's ability to create nuclear fusion permanently. But by the time he arrived at the site disguised as an engineer, it was too late. Fusion had been achieved. Instead, the agent shook black pepper into the air as a Darrenite technician performed the final preparations to the device, causing him to sneeze and accidentally activate the device. The explosion led to the death of thousands of Darrenites and the permanent injury of countless others. This theory has never been proven, though it's believed that the Darren government has records of the agent. There was an immediate anti-American outcry in Darren, though Washington issued strong denials. Much is made of the fact that the American president at the time was another Roosvelt -- Franklin Delano, the fifth cousin of Theodore. 1950s and Joseph McCarthy The relationship between the two countries was at an all-time low in the 1940s, but it achieved a boost in the 1950s with the popularity of U.S. Sen. Joseph McCarthy. The title of Prince Darren was brand new, but the Prince elected in 1947 was a shrewd politician. Jamie Jacquet visited Washington early on to improve relationships with the president, Harry Truman. While there he met McCarthy, who had been sworn in about the same time as Jacquet. The two men bonded over their love of alcohol and libertarian ideals, and they exchanged letters often. McCarthy's famous speechs often lauded Jacquet and his policies. At the same time, Truman was attempting to move forward from FDR and World War II. He caved to international pressure and signed various treaties giving favorable status to the principality. Jacquet and the principality saw the benefit in moving on from the disaster, and he pursued no further reparations. After McCarthy's death in 1957, the two countries moved again toward a cooler relationship. But the Cold War soon occupied the U.S. attention while Darren began to focus on scientific innovation. This uneasy peace lasted until the 2000s. Reny Rousseau and strained relations In a wave of cultural conservatism, Reny Rousseau swept both the primary and the general election to become Prince Darren. His bombastic style and frequent proclamations did not endear him to the American people. He once famously said of products produced in other countries, "If those heathens made it, I want no part of it. We don't need 'em, and I'd just as soon they didn't exist at all." After the Sept. 11, 2001 attacks on the New York World Trade Centers, many Americans speculated that the principality had conspired with the Taliban. There was no proof of the rumors, but their very existance fueled the anti-American sentiment in the principality. It is said that Rousseau and the current American president, Barack Obama, have never spoken, instead choosing to trade barbs through the press. However Michelle Obama endeared herself to Darren socialites when she wore a dress by Darren designer Signeur Alicene to a state dinner with the Chinese delegation in 2010. -RPM